


Tangerine

by Nana_Cassal



Category: orange - 高野苺 | Takano Ichigo
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Romance, Sad, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_Cassal/pseuds/Nana_Cassal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida es un poquito más dulce que ácida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangerine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de Orange pertenecen a Ichigo Takano.
> 
> N/A: El miércoles terminé de leer el manga. Sigo con la sensación agridulce.

* * *

**.**

**ǀ T** angerine **ǀ**

**.**

* * *

 

 

El futuro ha sido cambiado.

Suwa sabe que ha tomado decisiones de las que de seguro se arrepentirá apenas su espíritu flaquee, y cuando eso suceda, una parte de él, eso yo de dentro de diez años, le recordará que ahora es el _héroe_ de la historia.

Porque él, consiente o no, gozó del final feliz que le correspondía a Kakeru; porque el «yo» de la otra línea fue egoísta y no vio lo que no quería ver; porque sea como sea sabe que aunque sienta un nudo en la garganta que le corta el habla y la respiración, este es el desenlace correcto.

El que siempre debió ser.

Aun cuando el corazón de Kakeru ha cambiado y hoy en día esté sano y salvo, Naruse necesita más de Naho que él, después de todo Suwa tiene el futbol y una mente con menos enredos existenciales además de la garantía de que en un mundo paralelo él es feliz con la chica que siempre le gustó y que incluso formó una familia con ella.

Y quién sabe. Tal vez el destino sea bueno con él otra vez y en un par de años Naho, aún con Kakeru de por medio, pueda corresponder a los sentimientos que ha estado guardando en su interior desde hace tiempo. Si eso sucediera esta vez sería diferente; así sí podría ser plenamente feliz, estaría con Naho y sin la sombra de no haber ayudado a un buen amigo.

Sueños guajiros que le hacen más llevaderos sus días.

No importa el resultado que sus nuevas acciones han dado a este destino: a pesar de su corazón destrozado, hoy por hoy está feliz y sin remordimientos.

La vez pasada fue Kakeru quien se sacrificó, ahora fue turno de Suwa para hacerlos felices.

 

Por eso, aunque el pecho le duele y los ojos le escocen al ver a Naho y Kakeru tomados de la mano intentando a avanzar a pasos de tortuga en eso que Azu nombra «relación», le gusta pensar que el final de esta historia es un poquito más dulce que ácido.

Como una mandarina.

.

.

.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> El título se debe a algo muy simple: las mandarinas son más dulces que las naranjas.
> 
> Pocos finales me han calado tan hondo como este. Y a pesar de que logré encariñarme tanto con Suwa (se convirtió en mi personaje favorito) y deseaba que también tuviese un final feliz en esa línea, el desenlace del manga fue el correcto. 
> 
> Si alguien lee esto, muchas gracias por darle la oportunidad.
> 
> Ellie…


End file.
